crestinortodoxfandomcom-20200213-history
Benedict de Nursia
Preacuviosul părintele nostru Benedict de Nursia († 543 d. Hr.) este unul din fondatorii monahismului în Europa Occidentală. A scris o regulă monastică care este respectată până astăzi de ordinul călugărilor benedictini din Occident, şi a fost sursă de inspiraţie pentru ale reguli monastice occidentale. Este prăznuit la 14 martie. Viaţa Cuviosul părintele nostru Benedict s-a născut la Nursia, lângă Spoleto, în Italia, în jurul anului 480 d. Hr. Despre viaţa sa povestesc mai ales ucenicii săi Constanţiu, şi Honoratus. Viaţa sa a fost pentru prima dată scrisă de sfântul Grigorie Dialogul, papă al Romei, în faimoasa sa scriere, ce i-a dat şi supranumele, "Dialoguri". Sinaxar În această lună, în ziua a paisprezecea (14 Martie), pomenirea preacuviosului părintelui nostru Benedict de Nursia. Cuviosul părintele nostru Benedict, al cărui nume pe latineşte înseamnă "binecuvântatul", era de fel din ţinutul romanilor, din provincia Nursia şi se trăgea din părinţi credincioşi şi bogaţi. Părăsindu-şi casa, pe părinţii săi şi toată averea părintească, încă de pe când era tânăr şi bărbat nedesăvârşit, a plecat împreună cu aceea pe care o avusese dădacă într-un loc pustiu, unde, prin virtute şi înfrânare apropiindu-se de Dumnezeu, a primit de sus puterea de a face minuni şi tămăduiri. Cele mai multe dintre faptele lui minunate s-au păstrat pe larg în istoria vieţii lui. De aici aflăm că el a săvârşit tot felul de minuni : a înviat morţi, a vestit de mai înainte cele viitoare şi a vorbit despre cei ce erau departe ca şi cum ar fi fost de faţă. Trebuie însă să nu uităm un lucru de mare însemnătate, şi anume că, mai înainte de a se muta la Domnul, a grăit în chip profetic celor care se găseau împreună cu el şi a adus şi la cunoştiinţa celor ce se găseau departe, că se va întâmpla şi un semn oarecare, prin care vor cunoaşte cu toţii că s-a despărţit de trup. Astfel, cu şase zile mai înainte de adormirea lui, a poruncit să i se sape groapa şi îndată după aceasta a fost cuprins de o fierbinţeală puternică, iar trupul lui, timp de şase zile a fost scuturat de friguri. În ziua a şasea a poruncit ucenicilor săi să-l ia şi să-l ducă la casa de rugăciune, unde fiind dus, după ce s-a cuminecat cu Sfintele Taine, stând în mijlocul ucenicilor săi, care îl sprijineau, şi-a ridicat mâinile către cer şi în felul acesta, privind în sus şi rugându-se, şi-a dat sfinţitul său duh. Astfel, cu şase zile mai înainte de adormirea lui, a poruncit să i se sape groapa şi îndată după aceasta a fost cuprins de o fierbinţeală puternică, iar trupul lui, timp de şase zile a fost scuturat de friguri. În ziua a şasea a poruncit ucenicilor săi să-l ia şi să-l ducă la casa de rugăciune, unde fiind dus, după ce s-a cuminecat cu Sfintele Taine, stând în mijlocul ucenicilor săi, care îl sprijineau, şi-a ridicat mâinile către cer şi în felul acesta, privind în sus şi rugându-se, şi-a dat sfinţitul său duh. În aceeaşi clipă, doi fraţi, dintre care unul se găsea stând liniştit în chilia lui, iar altul locuia mult mai departe, au avut aceeaşi vedenie. Astfel şi unul şi celălalt au văzut un drum minunat care se întindea de la chilia cuviosului Benedict până la cer, către răsărit, şi care era aşternut tot cu veşminte preţioase şi strălucitoare de mătase, iar pe acest drum se găseau şi vreo câţiva oameni minunaţi, care ţineau făclii în mâini şi care în rânduială desăvârşită se suiau. Un alt bărbat, îmbrăcat în alb, şi el, şi strălucitor de lumină, care se găsea alături, i-a întrebat dacă stiu al cui este drumul acesta, pe care ei, privindu-l cu mintea lor, îl găsesc atât de minunat. Dar aceia răspunzându-i că nu ştiu, cel ce s-a arătat lor, le-a zis: Acesta este drumul pe care iubitul Benedict se urcă la ceruri ”. După ce aceştia şi-au revenit de pe urma vedeniei pe care au avut-o, au înţeles, fiecare în parte, că sfântul Benedict se săvârşise din viaţă, ca şi cum ar fi fost de faţă şi l-ar fi văzut săvârşindu-se. Cu ale lui sfinte rugăciuni, Doamne, miluieşte-ne şi ne mântuieşte pe noi ! Amin. Scrieri *Nu sunt păstrate, nici cunoscute, scrieri ale cuviosului Benedict de Nursia, în afară de Regula sa monahală, inspirată de cele ale Sf. Pahomie cel Mare şii Vasile cel Mare, pe baza căreia a fost întemeiat ordinul monahal apusean cunoscut astăzi ca Ordinul benedictin. Majoritatea autorilor acceptă atribuirea acestui text Sfântului Benedict de Nursia, deşii acest lucru nu poate fi pe deplin verificat, întrucât nu s-au păstrat decât manuscrise mult mai târzii ale acesteia. Despre Sfântul Benedict de Nursia *Grigorie Dialogul (Grigore cel Mare), în a doua carte a Dialogurilor sale. Iconografie În Erminia lui Dionisie din Furna (ed. Sofia, Bucureşti, 2000), acesta dă următoarele indicaţii pentru reprezentarea sfinţilor din 14 martie (p. 161, 199): Sf. Benedict trebuie reprezentat ca un cuvios pustnic, bătrân, cu puţină barbă, care zice: "Cela ce voieşte să fie cu totul călugăr, nu-i foloseşte a-şi avea voia sa în orice lucru". Bibliografie *„''Proloagele''“, volumul II, diortosite şi îmbogăţite de Arhim. Dr. Benedict Ghiuş, Editura Bunavestire, Bacău, 1999, ISSN 973-97243-3-7, pp. 580-582. * The Dialogues of Saint Gregory the Great, Pope of Rome, Divided into Four Books, wherein he treats of the Lives and Miracles of the Saints in Italy, and of the Eternity of the Human Soul. Translated into our English Tongue by "P. W." and printed at Paris in 1608. Re-edited by Edmund G. Gardner in 1911 and again by the Saint Pachomius Library in 1995. Legături externe *Sinaxarul *Un site specializat, dedicat resurselor de pe Web în privinţa cuviosului Benedict de Nursia *Enciclopedia catholica online Categorie:Sfinţi Categorie:Cuvioşi Categorie:Monahism en:Benedict of Nursia